Devil
by Ryubee
Summary: "Kau milikku" - Chanyeol to Baekhyun. ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Warn! GS for uke [slow update].
1. Chapter 1

**Devil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari novel-novelnya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin gadis itu." tunjuk Chanyeol pada seorang gadis yang sedang melayani para tamunya.

"Pilihan yang bagus tuan, aku akan aku panggilkan dia untukmu." ucap seorang pria yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol kemudian pria itu berbisik kepada salah satu pegawainya, untuk membawa gadis yang Chanyeol tunjuk barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tampak sedang berusaha melayani para tamunya dengan sebaik mungkin. Pekerjaan ini terbilang baru untuknya, walaupun awalnya sedikit tak nyaman namun pada akhirnya ia begitu menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang. Untunglah sampai saat ini ia masih bisa menjaga kesuciannya hingga sekarang. Bohong apabila tak ada satupun tamu yang berani untuk mengajaknya tidur di ranjang. Banyak lelaki hidung belang yang menginginkan Baekhyun untuk memuaskannya di ranjang namun Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia selalu berhasil lolos dari para lelaki hidung belang tersebut.

Pegawai tadi kini telah kembali dengan membawa Baekhyun, tentu saja.

"Oh Baekhyun-ah kemarilah." pria yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun mendudukan bokong sintalnya disana. Namun tanpa sengaja justru bokong indahnya tersebut malah jatuh di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Uuupsss…maaf." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal ke arah Chanyeol. Ia cukup tau harus bersikap bagaimana dengan para tamu bosnya tersebut.

"Temani tuan Park Chanyeol malam ini, berikan yang terbaik untuknya manis." ucap pria tersebut sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlalu keluar.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan service terbaiku dengan senang hati." jawabnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggallah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua. Baekhyun tahu jika pria tampan di depannya ini pasti bukan tamu sembarangan bosnya. Jika tamu biasa bosnya pasti tidak akan repot–repot sampai memanggilnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang tuan?"

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, aku lebih senang jika bibir sexymu memanggil namaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Baiklah Chanyeol, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, namun pria itu justru tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol melangkah untuk mengambil botol minuman dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang Baekhyun yakini jika minuman itu adalah anggur.

"Untukmu…" Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas minuman itu kepada Baekhyun, dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Sebagai tanda perkenalan." ujar Chanyeol dan keduanya pun bersulang.

Dengan sekali teguk Baekhyun meminum anggur tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol meminumnya dengan perlahan, menyesapnya dan menikmati harum aromanya.

"Ternyata kau peminum yang handal." ucap Chanyeol yang kini telah kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang ingin minum dan haus."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. tiba-tiba saja dengan sekali hentakan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun untuk semakin dekat dengannya, memeluknya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun dapat menguasai kembali dirinya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, Chanyeol dapat merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun, dan juga belahan payudara gadis itu yang membuatnya ingin melahap payudara tersebut sekarang juga. Namun Chanyeol masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan itu sekarang, belum saatnya.

"Kau benar–benar cantik jika sedekat ini." tangan Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun yang kini merona.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu." sudah cukup sering Baekhyun mendengar kata–kata tersebut. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mengatakannya, tamu–tamu lain pun mengatakan hal serupa dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bisa sedekat ini dengan tamunya, biasanya Baekhyun akan menjaga jarak dengan tamu yang lainnya, tidak pernah sedekat ini.

"Apa kau ingin minum lagi?" tawar Baekhyun, ia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ya, Baekhyun gugup dan detak jantungnya kini berdetak tak beraturan. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Dengan senang hati jika kau mau menemaniku untuk kembali minum."

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri tapi kepalanya sedikit berat, mungkin pengaruh anggur tersebut yang begitu cukup kuat. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah badannya sudah lebih dulu terhuyung membuat Chanyeol harus menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa? biar aku yang ambilkan anggurnya." namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol.

"Kau tamuku, seharusnya aku yang melayanimu Chanyeol. Bukan kau. Duduklah, akan aku ambilkan anggur itu untukmu." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum walaupun rasa pusing kini sudah mendera kepalanya. Ia mencoba berjalan, namun kembali terjatuh dan dengan cekatan Chanyeol menangkapnya.

"Duduklah, sepertinya kau sedikit mabuk. Biarkan aku yang mengambilnya." akhirnya Baekhyun menurut, dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang membawa anggurnya untuk mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, senyuman yang tak pernah Baekhyun sadari karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku mendapatkanmu." ucap Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun walaupun ia yakin gadis itu tak bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini terlelap. Benar–benar sangat menggoda. Jari–jarinya menyusuri pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kau benar–benar cantik." Chnayeol tak henti–hentinya menganggumi kecantikan Baekhyun. Jemarinya kini bergerak mengusap lembut bibir _peach_ milik Baekhyun lalu turun ke leher jenjang milik gadis itu untuk mengecupnya.

Pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada belahan dada baekhyun ia menyentuh payudara Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bajunya. Tangan chanyeol menelusup ke dalam baju Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Chanyeol meremas kedua belahan milik baekhyun dan mencumbunya.

Ia begitu menikmati tubuh Baekhyun yang kini terbaring tak berdaya. Benar–benar menggairahkan. Tak hanya itu saja, Chanyeol bahkan bermain dengan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus menelusupkan jemarinya disana kemudian dengan lembut ia mulai menggerakan jemarinya disana, tak ingin membuat Baekhyun terbangun karena gerakan jemarinya. Chanyeol masih cukup sadar untuk tidak memasukinya sekarang, ia tak ingin bermain sendiri jika menyangkut soal sex.

"Kau milikku." ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hallo saya membawa FF baru, dan ini adalah FF **_**mature content**_** saya yang pertama. Saya berharap kalian bisa bijak dalam membaca(?), menyikapi dan juga mereview. Saya tegaskan bahwa ini hanya FF.**

**So review juseyo~ klo ff ini mau lanjut…**

**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari novel-novelnya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk di kursi belakang dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya. Ia seperti tak ingin sedikitpun kehilangan moment bersama gadis itu. Tangannya yang kokoh dengan lembut mengelus lengan Baekhyun yang terbuka. Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol yang satu lagi sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, ia sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang.

Gadis itu, Baekhyun, hanya memakai blouse tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya membuat sebagian payudaranya terpampang dengan jelas, dan Baekhyun juga hanya menggunakan rok mini berwarna soft pink, membuat siapa saja pasti tergoda oleh keelokan tubuhnya.

"Siapkan secepatnya" ujar Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan mereka ditelepon, lalu memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku.

Pandangan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap, betapa Chanyeol menganggumi gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya sekarang. Gadis yang telah Chanyeol kagumi sejak lama. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat bagaimana usahanya untuk mendapatkan gadis ini, sedikit kejam dan licik mungkin. Tapi apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya sekarang Baekhyun benar–benar jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun kini telah menjadi miliknya, Baekhyun adalah takdirnya.

"Kau benar–benar tidur nyenyak, hhmm? Apa kau kedinginan? tenanglah aku akan menghangatkanmu malam ini." monolog Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Chanyeol terus berbicara dengan Baekhyun seolah–olah gadis tersebut bisa mendengar apa saja yang dia katakan.

Mobil sport warna silver tersebut terparkir disebuah rumah mewah dengan nuansa putih. Dengan hati–hati Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke lantai dua rumah tersebut, ke sebuah kamar yang sudah Chanyeol persiapkan untuk Baekhyun. Nuansa kamar tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah tersebut yang di dominasi oleh nuansa putih dengan jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang rumah tersebut.

Dengan hati–hati Chanyeol menempatkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang king size tersebut. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tertegun menatap Baekhyun, sorot matanya menggambarkan jika Chanyeol ingin menyentuh dan memasuki tubuh itu sekarang juga. Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya sekarang. Pada akhirnya lelaki itu hanya mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dengan cekatan dan hati-hati Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Kini di tubuh Baekhyun hanya melekat pakaian dalam karena chanyeol memang sengaja untuk tidak melepasnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau milikku dan tubuh ini juga milikku." ucap Chanyeol yang kini telah memposisikan diri untuk tidur disamping Baekhyun.

Jemari Chanyeol kembali mengusap lembut tubuh Baekhyun, kulit Baekhyun benar–benar lembut, Chanyeol menyukainya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali Chanyeol kembali memandangi Baekhyun. Chanyeol seakan tak pernah bosan untuk memandangi gadis itu. Dengan lembut chanyeol merapihkan rambut baekhyun, lalu menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga gadis tersebut dan diakhiri dengan mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun.

Dengan leluasa Chanyeol mulai bermain–main dengan tubuh Baekhyun, ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan menyadarinya, mengingat obat tidur yang ia berikan lumayan cukup tinggi dosisnya. Bahkan Baekhyun benar–benar tidak bergeming dari mencumbu payudara milik Baekhyun lalu turun mengelus paha putih milik Baekhyun. dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaian dalam milik gadis itu, sehingga kini Baekhyun telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai kainpun di tubuhnya. Dengan tenang Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kemeja yang yang masih melekat ditubuhnyat dan membuat Chanyeol kini hanya bertelanjang dada. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Ia sengaja tidur dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer, tak bisa dipungkiri sesuatu dibalik celananya sudah mengeras, mati–matian Chanyeol menahan hasratnya, walaupun miliknya sudah minta untuk dipuaskan. Ia tak ingin bercinta dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak sadar seperti ini, ia akan melakukannya nanti dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang sudah sadar pastinya.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu malam ini, besok akan menjadi hari yang indah." katanya sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap dengan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit putih yang tidak terlalu pucat menunggu disebuah halte yang tak jauh dari sebuah diskotik dimana tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Dia adalah Jae Hyun, dia adalah teman Baekhyun. Bukan, dia adalah teman dekat Baekhyun, hanya sebatas teman dekat tidak lebih karena tidak pernah ada ungkapan cinta diantara keduanya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi sudah saatnya Baekhyun pulang dan menemuinya disini seperti hari–hari biasanya.

Cuaca dingin semakin menusuk, berkali–kali Jae hyun melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat kurang sepuluh dini hari, berarti sudah hampir satu jam Jae Hyun menunggu di halte ini. Namun gadis mungil tersebut tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Berkali–kali dia mencoba menelepon Baekhyun tapi hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Tak ada jawaban karena handphone Baekhyun tidak aktif.

_Kemana dia? _gumam Jae Hyun dalam hati. Ia mulai merasa khawatir dan mencemaskanny,. namun perasaan tersebut ia buang jauh–jauh. Ia mencoba berpikir positif.

_Apakah aku harus menyusul ke tempat dia bekerja ? _gumamnya lagi, namun kali ini dia menggelengkan kepalanya._ "Tidak, jangan. Itu ide buruk bos nya pasti akan marah dan Baekhyun tidak akan menyukainya."_

Jae hyun ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun ke tempat kerjanya. Entah bagaimana bos Baekhyun bisa tahu jika Baekhyun diantar olehnya. Tanpa diduga beberapa pengawal langsung memukulinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah memperingati Jae Hyun untuk tidak melakukan hal itu semua.

Baekhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa bos tempat dia bekerja tidak menyukai jika Baekhyun diantar dan dijemput oleh seorang pria. Tapi Jae Hyun tetap saja keras kepala untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya. Dan ternyata benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, malam itu Jae Hyun dipukuli hingga babak belur dan membuat Baekhyun dimarahi habis–habisan oleh bosnya.

Sejak saat itu Jae Hyun tidak pernah lagi mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun, bukan karena dia takut hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat baekhyun kembali terlibat masalah dengan bosnya. Ia ingat setelah kejadian tersebut, Baekhyun marah besar padanya. Jae Hyun tidak tahu pasti alasan bos Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu, namun yang dia dengar bahwa Baekhyun adalah asetnya yang paling berharga dan dia adalah primadona tamu–tamu penting bosnya. Entalah Jae Hyun tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Sudah satu jam lebih tapi Baekhyun tak juga kunjung datang, sudah pasti Jae Hyun cemas. Jae hyun beranjak dari halte tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Lagipula ia cukup lelah hari ini karena bekerja lembur. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah kembali pulang ke apartemen kecilnya dan berisitirahat. Ya, mungkin saja. Jae Hyun akan memastikannya besok, ia akan mengunjungi Baekhyun ke apartemennya nanti, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah ke rumahnya dan beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun karena hawa dingin yang menyergapnya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup karena kantuk, ia mendudukan dirinya berusaha menaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Ia menunduk untuk menaikan selimutnya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini telanjang bulat.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol menyapa lembut Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia cukup kaget dan panik ketika menyadari seseorang yang kini tidur disebelahnya. Astaga mimpi apa dia semalam, hingga berakhir tidur di ranjang bersama seorang pria.

_Apa yang terjadi semalam? _

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, namun kepalanya masih terasa pening, Baekhyun tak mampu mengingatnya. Jujur saja walaupun selama ini ia bekerja di klub malam, belum pernah sekalipun ia tidur di ranjang bersama seorang pria. Ia hanya melayani tamu–tamu tersebut untuk menuangkan bir, melayani, menggoda dan merayu para tamu tersebut untuk terus menambah minumannya. Baekhyun masih menjaga keperawananannya dengan baik selama ini. Apakah laki–laki ini telah mengambil keperawanannya?

"A…ap…apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun beringsut mundur dan menjauh dari Chanyeol, hingga ia terhenti karena badannya menyentuh ujung ranjang tersebut.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya menemaniku tidur tak ada yang terjadi tadi malam." dengan tenang Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lurus hazel Baekhyun yang berwarna kecokelatan, ada ketakutan dan rasa panik yang terpancar dimata gadis mungil tersebut.

Benarkah pria ini tidak melakukan apapun? Jika tidak mengapa ia bertelanjang bulat ketika bangun? apa artinya ini?

Dengan cepat baekhyun segera memungut pakaiannya untuk memakainya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kita akan sarapan."

"Aku ha…harus pulang." ucap Baekhyun yang tengah kembali memakai bajunya.

"Kau tak bisa pulang, sekarang kau milikku dan rumah ini adalah rumahmu." nada suara Chanyeol meninggi, tidak selembut tadi ketika ia menyapanya dengan hangat saat membuka mata. Ada penekanan dalam kata–kata Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja lelaki ini katakan.

_Apa yang akan laki – laki ini lakukan padanya?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okee …review yang banyak klo mau lanjut+ada adegan NC nya. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya…hehehe…*nyengir*. Makasih yang sebanyak–banyaknya buat yang udah review, fav dan follow di chap kemarin.**

**So review juseyo~**

**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari novel-novelnya Santhy Agatha**

**Warning : 18+ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tak bisa pulang, Sekarang kau milikku dan rumah ini adalah rumahmu." _

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa laki–laki ini mengklaim bahwa dia adalah miliknya. Dan apa yang barusan dia bilang? bahwa rumah ini juga miliknya? Apa maksudnya? Ditatapnya mata lelaki yang kini masih bertelanjang dada dihadapannya. Ada rasa takut dalam hatinya namun semua itu Baekhyun buang jauh–jauh, ia butuh penjelasan dari lelaki tampan dihadapannya. Ya, Baekhyun akui bahwa dia cukup tampan dan juga sexy.

Dengan santai Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri gadis mungil yang kini tengah terpaku dihadapannya. Baekhyun beringsut mundur mencoba menghindar dari lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya, namun lagi–lagi tubuhnya membentur tembok hingga membuat pergerakannya terbatas dan kini ia tak bisa lagi menghindar dari laki–laki yang kini telah berdiri didepannya dengan jarak kurang dari satu jengkal. Nafas keduanya beradu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol yang kini menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun Byun Baekhyun, karena sekarang kau telah menjadi milikku dan kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa ijin dariku." ucap Chanyeol seduktif, tangannya membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan milikmu tuan dan juga rumah ini bukan rumahku." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga lelaki tersebut mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan segera Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar tersebut. Belum sampai Baekhyun menuju pintu tersebut, tanpa diduga tangan Chanyeol menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Baekhyun mencoba memberontak. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Baekhyun, ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

Namun Chanyeol seolah tak memperdulikannya, ia kembali menarik Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat Baekhyun menabrak dada bidang pria tampan ini membuat jarak diantara keduanya semakin dekat. Baekhyun berhenti memberontak ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap obsidian lelaki tersebut yang kini tengah menatapnya. Ia benar–benar seperti terhipnotis hingga ia lupa dan tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini sedang dalam keadaan genting dan juga dalam "bahaya".

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau adalah milikku jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan sensual di telinga Baekhyun. Lalu mengecup leher jenjang milik gadis tersebut.

Dan seketika itu Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Lepassshmmmm." ucap Baekhyun, namun bibir Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipis milik gadis tersebut sebelum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dengan sedikit kasar Chanyeol mencium bibir tersebut, bagi Chanyeol bibir Baekhyun sudah menjadi candu baginya. Digigitnya bibir Baekhyun, hingga membuat gadis tersebut mengerang dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan kesempatan tersebut, ia langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya dengan sangat ahli.

Chanyeol melumat seluruh bagian bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar karena Baekhyun yang terus meronta, namun entah kenapa justru itu membuatnya semakin merasa bergairah untuk menikmati dan mencecap bibir tersebut. Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun sayang tenaganya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun justru membalas ciuman tersebut, kasar tapi begitu hangat dan lembut di waktu bersamaan, entahlah ia belum pernah merasakan ciuman yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Balasan ciuman yang diterima Chanyeol justru membuat lelaki tersebut semakin bergairah. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa selama ini ia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh wanita tersebut. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun ketika dirasanya gadis itu tak lagi melawan. Tangannya kini justru beralih pada tengkuk gadis tersebut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Nafas keduanya terengah–engah ketika pagutan tersebut terlepas, namun dimata Chanyeol Baekhyun justru terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Chanyeol kembali tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, ia semakin menggebu–gebu untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Sudah sejak lama ia menahannnya selama ini, mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya dan memiliki gadis tersebut untuk selamanya. Tak tahukah selama ini ia selalu berkhayal dan memimpikan bahwa ia bercinta dengan gadis yang dicintainya tersebut? gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Selama ini ia begitu tersiksa sehingga akhirnya ia harus melampiaskan hasrat dan gairahnya tersebut pada gadis–gadis jalang yang bekerja di club malam.

Chanyeol merengkuh kembali tubuh Baekhyun dengan tiba–tiba membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan membelalakan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan susah payah kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir cherry Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Matanya yang sipit kini terbelalak lebar. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat melawan, lelaki tersebut sudah lebih dulu mengangkat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Namun lagi–lagi Baekhyun kembali melawan dan meronta. Chanyeol kembali mencengkram kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, dengan mudah lelaki tersebut mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan ikatan mati yang cukup kuat di kepala ranjang dengan menggunakan dasinya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak tangannya yang diikat membuat gerakannya terbatas membuatnya semakin tak berdaya untuk melawan. Apalagi dengan posisi Chanyeol yang tengah menindih tubuhnya sekarang.

Dengan paksa Chanyeol kembali membuka blouse Baekhyun yang tadi terpasang. Kembali menampakkan kulitnya yang lembut dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang menggoda. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, tubuh itu begitu menggoda. Tangannya menelusup ke balik punggung Baekhyun membuka pengait bra yang membungkus kedua bongkahan payudaranya, lalu menyingkap bra tersebut hingga benda kenyal tak bertulang itu terpampang dengan jelas . Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun, menggodanya.

"Aaahhhh" Baekhyun mengerang ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas payudaranya. Erangan tertahan milik Baekhyun justru semakin mendorong chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya lebih.

"Aku mohon jangan." setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap lembut kedua hazel milik Baekhyun yang telah basah dengan air mata

"Ssshhh tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kau akan menikmatinya."

Ada gairah yang terpanacar dari mata Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol mencecap leher Baekhyun membuat tanda kepemilikan Baekhyun atas dirinya disana, lalu bibir tersebut kembali lagi bermain dengan payudara baekhyun, mencumbu dan menghisap putingnya perlahan yang sudah mengeras karena Chanyeol yang sejak dari tadi menggodanya. Kembali membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangannya akibat sensasi yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya hhmmm?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga baekhyun lalu menggigit cuping telinga tersebut dengan lembut, menggodanya.

"Aaaaahhhhh."

Chanyeol tersenyum tatkala Baekhyun kembali mengerang karena permainannya. Erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun justru terasa yang paling sensual dari semua wanita yang pernah Chanyeol dengar selama ini.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya setiap kali Chanyeol bermain dengan tubuh mulusnya, Chanyeol benar–benar menggoda dan mempermainkannya dengan begitu ahli hingga erangan dan desahan selalu lolos dari bibir tersebut. Gerakan Chanyeol begitu lembut seolah–olah ingin menyiksanya. Baekhyun ingin memberontak atas apa yang laki–laki tampan ini lakukan padanya. Ia tidak ingin dilecehkan seperti ini, tapi tubuhnya bergerak diluar kendali, ada kehangatan dan kenikmatan setiap jemari tangan tersebut menyentuhnya, sesuatu yang tak bisa Baekhyun jelaskan.

"Aaaahhh" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol kembali menyentuh dirinya. Ada sensasi aneh yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

"Kau menikmatinya sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun begitu sensitif setiap kali ia menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol menciumi leher baekhyun, mencecapnya lalu perlahan ciuman tersebut turun ke dada gadis tersebut mengecupi seluruh bagian payudara tersebut. Tangannya bermain dengan nipple Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Mencumbu payudara tersebut dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya perlahan. Setelah bosan bermain dengan kedua payudara tersebut, kemudian diciumnya perut rata Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi memilin putting Baekhyun kini bergerak turun menyingkap rok tersebut, membuka celana dalam yang masih menutupi kewanitaan gadis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kini tubuh mulus Baekhyun terpampang dengan jelas.

"Kau sangat cantik dan menggoda."

Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika tangan Chanyeol meraba paha mulusnya. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuatnya terkesiap dan berjingkat akan sensasi tersebut yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Chanyeol melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diselangkangan gadis tersebut yang kemudian memperlihatkan kehormatan yang bersih juga wangi. Dijilat dan dikecupnya kehormatan gadis itu dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya jemari tangannya mengambil alih memainkan klitoris milik gadis tersebut membuat Baekhyun terangsang, sehingga baekhyun menggeliat dan melenguh atas kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Euuuuungggh." lenguhan Baekhyun begitu tersiksa.

"Kau sudah basah, aku akan memasukimu sekarang."

"Jangaaanhhh." Baekhyun memohon.

"Ssstttt tenanglah aku akan memuaskanmu dan membuatmu menikmatinya."

Chanyeol benar–benar sudah bergairah, sesuatu dibagian bawahnya sudah mengeras. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, sesuatu dibawahnya sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Chanyeol membuka semua pakain yang melekat pada tubuhnya, membuat badan semi berotot itu kini terpampang jelas.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menggesakan miliknya dibibir vagina Baekhyun sebelum nanti ia memasukan miliknya pada tubuh gadis tersebut. Baekhyun masih perawan dan ia ingin membuat Baekhyun menikmati dan membuat momen tersebut seindah mungkin. Chanyeol mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin sebelum, dan tanpa aba–aba Chanyeol mendorong dan menekan miliknya memasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhh." Baekhyun mengerang ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat Chanyeol memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam miliknya, darah segar mengalir dari kewanitaan Baekhyun saat pria tampan itu berhasil menembus selaput dara miliknya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati Chanyeol, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri ia begitu puas karena ia adalah lelaki pertama yang membobol selaput dara milik gadis tersebut. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun merasakan kesakitan ketika benda milik Chanyeol memasukinya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan justru ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Chanyeol terus menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lembut, lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun benar–benar memuaskannya. Vagina Baekhyun benar–benar basah, begitu rapat dan juga sempit menjempit kejantanannya. Desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan temaram tersebut, Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya lagi dan lagi di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin bergairah ketika ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mulai merespon dan bergerak sesuai ritmenya. Nafas Baekhyun semakin pendek – pendek, chanyeol tahu bahwa sebentar lagi gadis tersebut akan mencapai orgasmenya, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dalam tubuh Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai orgasme bersama dan cairan Chanyeol menembus kedalam rahim baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram saat ia berhasil mencapai pelepasannya.

Tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun saat mengalami orgasme tadi benar–benar tak tergantikan, gadis tersebut begitu cantik dimata Chanyeol. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbaring disebelahnya, mencoba menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

Baekhyun terbaring lemas tak berdaya, nafasnya terengah–engah peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati dilepaskannya ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun. Setelah pergumulan panas keduanya, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dikecupnya kening Baekhyun. Pelukan Chanyeol memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang luar biasa yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan.

"Kau seutuhnya menjadi milikku"

Hanya kalimat tersebut yang bisa Baekhyun dengar sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terima kasih buat kalian followers dan yang udah favoritin cerita saya. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk ngetik review di ff saya yang ini. **_

_**Review Juseyo~**_

_**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari novel-novelnya Santhy Agatha**

**Warning : 18+ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar, pria tersebut hendak berangkat ke kantor ketika ia berpapasan dengan adiknya Park Jongin di tangga untuk sarapan.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat" Jongin melirik jam arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan.

Chanyeol hanya diam fokus merapihkan lengan kemejanya, tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membalas perkataan Jongin.

"Hei apa kau begitu menikmati malammu _hyung_? Kau telat berangkat ke kantor hari ini apa karena wanita itu? Wanita seperti apa lagi yang kau bawa tadi malam?"

Lagi–lagi Chanyeol diam, Jongin mendengus karena perkataannya tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh sang kakak.

"Haaaah" Jongin menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin Chanyeol tersebut. Kakaknya memang mempunyai sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengannya yang terkenal banyak bicara.

"Aku mendengar sedikit keributan tadi, sepertinya mainanmu kali ini tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan ke dalam pesonamu _hyung_" Jongin terkikik geli, menggoda kakaknya.

Chanyeol hanya melirik tajam ke arah jongin.

"Oh…maaf." ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh menahan geli melihat ekspresi kakaknya barusan. Walalupun Jongin cukup sering melihat ekspresi Chanyeol dengan muka dingin dan tatapan tajamnya, namun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berhasil ia goda benar–benar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Chanyeol memposisikan duduk di kursi paling ujung di meja makan, sedangkan Jongin duduk disebelah kanan sang kakak.

"Terima kasih bibi Shin" Jongin berucap ketika bibi Shin -pelayan mereka-, mengantarkan sarapan pada majikannya tersebut. Keduanya sarapan dalam diam, baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol, keduanya tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Suasana sarapan seperti ini sudah biasa dalam keluarga mereka.

"Bibi Shin, kepala pelayan Jung." panggil Chanyeol kepada pekerja rumahnya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian kedua orang yang dipanggil namanya tersebut sudah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol,

"Ya, tuan."

"Sediakan semua keperluan gadis itu, dia akan tinggal bersamaku mulai hari ini."

"APA?" teriak Jongin, sedangkan kedua pelayan tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan segera undur diri dari hadapan Chanyeol untuk melakukan apa yang barusan majikannya suruh.

Mungkin jika Jongin sedang mengunyah makanan ia akan tersedak atas penuturan yang diucapkan kakaknya, tapi untunglah itu tidak terjadi. Jongin tahu bagaimana sifat dan kelakuan kakaknya. Yang jongin tahu Chanyeol memang sering mengajak perempuan–perempuan dari club untuk ke rumahnya.

Ya, Chanyeol memang sering mengundang perempuan–perempuan tersebut hanya untuk memuaskan gairah sexnya. Entah berapa banyak perempuan yang telah Chanyeol ajak untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengannya, Jongin tidak tahu. Namun yang pasti yang Jongin tahu, dari perempuan–perempuan yang sering datang berkunjung untuk menemui kakaknya, hanya perempuan yang bernama Yoonmi lah yang ia tahu.

Perempuan tersebut merupakan seorang model dan mantan tunangan kakaknya. Entah ada motif apa perempuan tersebut selalu datang berkunjung hanya sekedar untuk menemui Chanyeol. Satu hal yang dapat Jongin simpulkan bahwa perempuan tersebut telah menyerahkan kepemilikannya kepada kakanya tersebut. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Jongin mengatahui hal itu. Bukankah ia sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan kakaknya? tapi walaupun begitu Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun untuk mengajak Yoonmi untuk tinggal bersama mereka di mansion yang megah ini.

Penuturan Chanyeol kali ini benar–benar diluar dugaannya, ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengajak seorang perempuan untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

"Apa kau sudah gila mengajak perempuan yang baru kau kenal tinggal bersama kita? Mengapa kau tak mengajak Yoonmi saja yang jelas–jelas sudah kita kenal." cecar Jongin.

"Ini rumahku dan perempuan itu berhak tinggal disini karena ijinku. Mulai sekarang belajarlah bersikap sopan." ucap Chanyeol tanpa membahas perempuan yang tadi adiknya sebutkan.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Kau benar–benar sudah gila _hyung._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun ketika hari sudah siang, matanya mengerjap pelan berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Tubuhnya yang polos terbungkus selimut putih. Ia mencoba mendudukan dirinya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit, matanya memandang kasur yang ia tempati dalam keadaan berantakan.

Ada noda darah pada sprei berwarna putih tersebut. Pikiran Baekhyun melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi, pada saat lelaki yang baru ia kenal melecehkannya. Air mata perlahan turun dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Ia menangis dalam diam meratapi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jika boleh ia ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Hidupnya telah hancur. Masa depannya telah direnggut. Laki–laki itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Baekhyun diam tak bergeming, tatapan matanya kosong namun air mata terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya seolah tak mau berhenti.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampakan sosok seorang perempuan tua yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan. Bahkan saat perempuan tua tersebut mengantarkan makanan untuknya, Baekhyun tak beraksi sama sekali. Gadis itu cukup kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nona sebaiknya anda makan dulu." ucap perempuan tersebut setelah itu perempuan tersebut segera undur diri dari hadapan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaehyun berdiri di depan apartemen kecil milik Baekhyun. Sudah beberapa kali ia memencet bel apartemen tersebut namun pemiliknya tak kunjung juga keluar.

"Kemana kau pergi Baekhyun–ah?" Jaehyun bermonolog sendiri.

"Jaehyun–ah." teriak seorang wanita.

"Oh Hyemi–ah" ucap Jaehyun pada Hyemi yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau akan bertemu Baekhyun juga?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Hyemi tersebut.

"Ya, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Oh…aku ingin mengembalikan tas milik Baekhyun. Tadi malam dia meninggalkan tasnya. Ini. " Hyemi menyerahkan tas milik Baekhyun pada Jaehyun.

"Baekhyun meninggalkan tasnya?" tanya Jaehyun, kerutan muncul di dahinya.

Hyemi mengagguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya dia menitipkannya padaku. Setelah melayani tamunya Baekhyun tak kembali dan meninggalkan tasnya. Kupikir ia langsung pulang dan melupakan tasnya."

"Apa? Baekhyun tak kembali?" Jaehyun cukup kaget dengan penuturan Hyemi barusan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sebenarnya?

"Ada apa Jaehyun-ah?" tanya Hyemi yang melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Jaehyun

"Baekhyun tidak pulang semalam."

"Apa?" Hyemi memekik kaget.

"Aku harus mencarinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terima kasih buat kalian followers dan yang udah favoritin cerita saya. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk ngetik review di ff saya yang ini. Saya baca setiap review kalian kok, saya juga tahu siapa aja yang sudah follow dan favorit. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.**_

_**Review Juseyo~**_

_**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari novel-novelnya Santhy Agatha**

**Warning : 18+ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat sore tuan" bibi Shin menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Dengan cekatan bibi Shin mengambil alih membawa tas dan juga jas milik majikannya tersebut. Tak seperti biasanya hari ini Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat dari waktu jam pulang kantor yang telah ditentukan.

"Apa dia masih tidak mau makan?"

"Maafkan aku tuan, nona menolak tidak mau makan sejak tadi." ujar bibi Shin.

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun berada di lantai dua. Yah, sebenarnya Chanyeol memang sengaja pulang cepat. Alasannya hanya satu, karena Baekhyun. Tadi siang saat ia menelepon bibi Shin untuk mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun, wanita tua yang telah menjadi pelayan keluarga Park selama bertahun–tahun itu berujar bahwa Baekhyun tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, ia menolak untuk makan. Oleh karena itulah Chanyeol sengaja pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

Cklek

Pintu bercat kayu putih itu terbuka, menampakan sosok Chanyeol yang masih memakai kemeja kantornya. Baekhyun memandang lelaki tersebut dengan mata penuh amarah dan sorot mata tajam. Chanyeol tahu itu, namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Sisa–sisa air mata yang telah mengering tampak di pipi mulusnya.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Chanyeol seolah tak terjadi apa–apa. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, lalu mengambil alih nampan berisi makanan yang telah bibi Shin persiapkan tadi untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menempatkan diri duduk di depan Baekhyun yang kini masih bersandar di kepala ranjang. Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan marah dan penuh kebencian.

"Kau harus makan, akan sangat merepotkan jika kau sakit." ucap Chanyeol penuh ketulusan, sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Baekhyun, namun ditepis oleh gadis itu membuat makanan tersebut berhamburan mengotori sprei putuh satin tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Baekhyun penuh amarah.

"Dasar bajingan. kau bajingan aku benci padamu , kau merusak hidupku." teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis histeris. Dengan membabi buta Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli tangannya yang sakit dan memerah karena terus–terusan memukul dada pemuda itu. Sayangnya kondisi Baekhyun yang lemah membuat pukulan tersebut tak seberapa untuk Chanyeol.

"Hentikan, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." dengan dingin Chanyeol berucap. Tetapi ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali tak mempan dan tak menghentikan aksi brutal Baekhyun untuk terus memukul Chanyeol. Hingga membuat pria tersebut berusaha menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan mencengkramnya dengan cukup kuat, membuat lengan perempuan tersebut kemerahan dan membuat si pemilik tangan meringis pelan.

"Kubilang hentikan Byun Baekhyun." nada suara Chanyeol meninggi membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget karenanya. Namun tak sedikitpun merubah raut wajah dingin milik Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol mencengkram erat kedua tangan Baekhyun. matanya tak sengaja menatap pada lengan Baekhyun akibat cengkramannya barusan.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?hiks…" lirih Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti. Keperawanannya, hal yang paling berharga dan ia jaga telah terenggut oleh lelaki yang baru saja ia temui semalam. Bagaimana dengan hidupnya kelak?

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Mata sipit itu terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin lelaki tersebut begitu mudahnya mengucapkan kata cinta, mengingat semalam adalah pertemuan pertama mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal tersebut padaku, hah? Kau bajingan. Kau laki-laki brengsek." teriak Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar.

Ucapan Baekhyun barusan tak ayal membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ya bagaimanapun juga ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya, dia memang laki-laki brengsek yang telah merenggut keperawanan seorang gadis. Tapi ucapan Chanyeol tentang ia yang mencintai Baekhyun, itu benar adanya. Walaupun ini pertemuan mereka pertama kali, tapi Chanyeol sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama, tanpa perempuan tersebut menyadarinya. Bisa dibilang, apa yang terjadi di kehidupan Baekhyun sebelumnya tak luput dari campur tangan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan berteriak.

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu. Dan aku mencintaimu." teriak Chanyeol. Tak seperti tadi dimana Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada dingin, kali ini ia menjawabnya dengan sama berteriak tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang kembali berjingkat kaget.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini jika kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol diam, hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukankah tak seharusnya kau melakukan semua ini?"

Chanyeol diam, dalam hatinya terbersit rasa bersalah tapi apapun yang ia lakukan itu semua murni karena ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali menangis sesenggukan.

**.  
**  
**.**

**.**

Jika Baekhyun berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu mencoba merenung atas semua perbuatannya dengan meninggalkan kamar tersebut, itu salah besar. Buktinya saat ini Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa baskom yang berisi air. Baekhyun masih terisak di ranjang.

Setelah menyimpan baskom tersebut di nakas kecil dekat ranjang, Chanyeol beringsut mencoba mendekati Baekhyun yang terduduk di ranjang. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun tak kembali berontak seperti tadi, entah terlalu lelah atau tak ingin kembali berdebat. Perempuan itu membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan tulus "Biarkan aku mengobati lenganmu lebih dulu"

Lalu dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengompres tangan baekhyun yang memerah. Mencoba sedikit meredakan rasa sakit dan juga perih ditangan Baekhyun karena perbuatannya. Tak ada suara, yang ada hanya keheningan hingga tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Jujur saja Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut, ia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran pria tersebut. ia hanya bisa diam saat Chanyeol mengompres lengannya dengan lembut.

"Maaf" lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengucapkan kata tersebut "Maaf jika aku menyakitimu." Chanyeol berhenti mengompres lengan Baekhyun. Kini mata Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Baekhyun memilih untuk memalingkan muka dan tak menatap mata lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun masih marah padanya, perlakuan yang pantas ia terima. Tapi jujur saja itu sedikit menyakitinya.

"Kumohon tatap aku" jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata, untuk menatapnya. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya diam saat jemari tersebut menyentuhnya, entah mengapa itu terasa hangat. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maaf jika aku telah menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Kau milikku Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin melindungi apa yang telah menjadi milikku. Aku bersedia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah aku lakukan, karena kau tanggung jawabku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kuharap kau memikirkan perkataanku ini."

Chanyeol berdiri setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu semua, lalu berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam mencerna semua perkataan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Tapi satu yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap dari kejadian barusan adalah sorot mata ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak menemukan kebohongan disana. Apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintainya? Apakah laki-laki tersebut benar-benar menyesal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi ruangan kerja yang ada di kamarnya, melipat lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku lalu memijit pelipisnya. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya, tak seharusnya Chanyeol mengungkapkan semua itu pada Baekhyun, namun entah dorongan darimana hingga semua kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Bukan ini yang sebenarnya Chanyeol rencanakan tapi melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Ia tak ingin melihat Baekhyun semakin terluka, ia ingin melindungi gadis itu. Gadis yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya sejak lama. Ya, sejak dulu gadis itu adalah miliknya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Chanyeol yang tengah berkecamuk dengan semua pikirannya. Paman Jung muncul dari balik pintu setelah Chanyeol mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?"

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan "Apakah kau sudah mengurus semuanya paman?"

Paman Jung menyerahkan laporan kepada Chanyeol "Apa yang anda perintahkan telah kami lakukan sesuai dengan perintah anda. Kami telah menjual rumah nona Byun dan juga kami telah mengurus semua yang berhubungan dengan tuan Kim Jaehyun."

"Baiklah, terima kasih paman Jung kuharap tidak ada yang terlewat. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Paman Jung pamit undur diri. Chanyeol kembali memeriksa laporan yang diberikan asistennya itu. Dengan cara seperti ini setidaknya Chanyeol akan lebih leluasa untuk mengawasi Baekhyun.

**.  
**  
**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terima kasih buat kalian followers dan yang udah favoritin cerita saya. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk ngetik review di ff saya yang ini. Satu review buat saya sangat berarti buat kelanjutan cerita ini. apakah masih ada yang berminat cerita ini untuk lanjut**__**?**_

_**Review Juseyo~**_

_**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**_


End file.
